The Legend Of Starr
by Stryker
Summary: The story of a young boy named Starr Rogen, who embarks on a mission to destoy the power-hungry Emperor Draconis, which goes horribly wrong. He must now regain himself and his team and reclaim what is rightfully his.
1. Default Chapter

"Come on Starr", yelled Belzac, "Zieg can't keep that door open much longer!". I heard the cry and sped for the door, not looking back.  
  
"My god", I though to myself, "how did I ever get into this...".  
  
"Move it Starr!" screamed Riddel, and with that, I deflected the last laser shot at me with my gun blade.  
  
I got through the exit, just in time for Zieg to quickly let go of the triple-titanium door he was hold up and let us rest for a minute to regain our strength. I look around the small chronme room to see fellow fighters and friends. Standing next to me was our leader, Belzac. Belzec was heavily armored, built like a tank, pretty tall, bald, medium height, and you could call this very imtimidating toward our enemies. Belzac weilded a huge deathsycthe, a long stick but at the end, there was energy formed in the sycthe.  
  
Then there was our tough man in the pack, Zieg. Zieg had a rugged face, with blond hair that ran down to his neck, sweat ran down his face, he was tall and thin, and not someone you'd expect to be amazingly strong. Zieg weiled a huge blade, the top of it straight, but the bottom curved to meet the top.  
  
Twirling his guns around against the wall, was Shawn. Shawn was tall, short brown hair, a pretty boy to many, but a master with guns. Shawn was an expert gunman and consummate lady's man. His one downfall was his cockiness, which got him into a lot of trouble with enemies.  
  
The one with the light clothing and the eerie look in his eye's was Ramza. Ramza wore street clothing had dark eyes and dark skin but that wasn't the worst part. He kept a lot to himself and we and no one else knew anything about his past. He never said much, but for some reason wanted to travel with us. I wasn't really afraid or him, just a bit nervous to approach him. Ramza was our black mage, he summoned spell like thunder, fire, ice, he could do great elemental damage against different types of enemies.  
  
Emma was the girl who always looked for the bright side of everything. She seemed to always be very percky and always cheer everone else up in a gloomy moment. Emma had had long black hair that ran down her back, she was the shortest in the pack, very thin, and a cute face. Emma weilded two long staffs the were connected with chains, like nunchucks.  
  
Riddel stood crouched over, her staff holding her up. Riddle was a beautiful young girl, she was short, dirty blond hair, thin, and light blue eyes. Her healing powers only matched her beauty. She was the white mage in our clan, she could heal the injured and summon creatures and holy spells.  
  
Lina sat on the ground, took, off her weapon, and stroked her knuckles. Lina my best friend back on Thespa, my home planet. Lina was short, pretty thin, short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Lina's appearence was one's not to be misjudged in battle. She had unserpassed skill in the martial arts, which made her a good fighter. She wore gloves with spikes and other dangerous weapons protrudgin from them.  
  
Then there was me, Starr Rogen, the one who should've never stepped abourd this station in space. I'm in my teen's, I'm tall, short brown hair; spiked up in the front, pretty thin, and a medium stature. I wear black baggy pants, an open black jacket, and a white beater underneath.  
  
"Everyone ready?" calmly said Belzac. We all agreed silently by nodding our heads. I sheathed my gunbade from my side and held it up to my face.  
  
"You guys realize that from this oint on, there is no turning back, right?" Zieg obvilously stated.  
  
"I think everyone here figured that out when we stepped onto this space station and the dorr locked behind us. Proceeding that, multiple robotic gruards attacked us," Ramza said with a slight smirk on his face. Zieg then stood straight up and was nearly about to tear Ramza apart and raised his fist. The Shawn, his usuall self, stood up and tried to save the day.  
  
"Look, we're up against the most powerful enemy you will ever see, we don't need to be fighting each other," Shawn said. Zieg then lowered his fist and acknowledged that we should move on.  
  
"Fine with me, i'll bust down this door," said Lina as she proceeded to take huge swipes at the door the her fists.  
  
Then Belzac said intervened and said, "I think I should do this, it'll take a lot time and energy." With that, he took two swings at the door with his scythe and it fell to the floor. They ran through the door, Lina with a disgruntled face. More guards appeared in front of us, worried as I was, I knew we were going to plow through without stopping to take cover. Riddel summoned "Protect" so that all the laser shots were deflected by our light pink sheild. Emma then swung her nunchuckes and a few henchmen fell in front of us. Ramza then casted "Wind" and the few remaining guards fell to the ground. The group stepped over them and busted the door at the end of the corridor in front of us, leading to the last chamber. The Emperor was almost in our grasp, all the pain he caused, will soon be anguished. 


	2. Styker: The Silent Killer

"They have finally arrived," gleefully said Emperor Draconis, "but no matter, they will not even lay a finger on me." His wicked smirk then stretched into a huge smile, and with that, the door in front of him exploded and the group of eight ran through.  
  
"We all kind of expected a huge horde of guards to be bashing our skulls in by now, I mean, this is the last line of defence before you can get to the Emperor," I thought to myself. I couldn't help but think what was going to happen next. That smile on his face made my stomach drop, i knew, evern without guards, he still had something instore.  
  
"Congrats, congrats, you all have manged to break the invincible forces of my station. But all the matter, none of you will leave here unharmed, or possibly, not leave at all," said Draconis.  
  
"Stop telling yourself thats its not over, just me, there is nothing now from stopping me from killing you, and nothing can stop that," angerly said Zieg.  
  
"Oh really, you think just because you have a large weapon, do you think thats what it takes to kill someone, hmmmm? said Draconis.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU," Zieg said in blind rage. With that, Zieg lept from his feet and darted toward Emperor Draconis. He held his huge blade across his neck and prepared to swing. A loud crash of metal meeting bone was heard. But the Emperor did not fall to the ground, Zieg fell, right at the feet of the Emperor.  
  
My eyes widened, "What the......... what happened?" I looked around to see if anyone knew what had happened. Zieg then stood up and looked toward the Emperor, and saw what had hit him.  
  
"There!!!" Zieg exclaimed as he pointed next to Draconis's throne. A glimpse of light caught a piece of metal in the shadows and then revealed a tall man, weilding a sword, much longer and sharper than Zieg's or mine. The man was tall, had long silver hair, was thin, and dressed in black pants and a black tanktop.  
  
"Let me introduce my last line of defence," happily said Draconis, "his name is Styker, but no matter, you won't know him in a moment.  
  
"I hope your stay on this station was quaint, because when you die, you'll die fast and painfully. Try to remember what your fighting for and the love ones you care about, it might make you put up a struggle," Styker said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Maybe you can block slow swipes from a sword, but can you block bullets from a gun?" Shawn said, thinking Styker was bluffing.  
  
"Think you can hit me sharpshooter, I mean, if your hand eye coordination matches your judgement, I'd say that you won't stand a chance," said Styker with complete confidence in himself.  
  
"Fine with me," said Shawn under his breath. Then he threw back his long brown overcoat, and drew a large laser rifle and threw it straight up in the air. He then reached for two holster, that were located at his higs and drew two pistols with piercing bullets. He then proceeded to fire round after round exactly at where Styker was standing. The sound of the bullets being released from the gun echoed through the rom and then entire station. Once the two pistols ran out of ammo, he threw them to the ground and jump straight up toward the falling laser rifle. He caught it in mid air, flipped backwards, took perfect aim, and pulled the trigger. Small white circles went into where the shot was going to come out. A blue light formed inside the gun and fired out with a light pink stream circling around the blue shot. It appeared to hit Styker dead on and then Shawn fell to his knees, very tired.  
  
"Hows that......" Shawn said, as he breathed heavily. "You think you're tough now huh..... HUH??!!" he said very excited. Then Shawn rose from his feet and said, "Huh, where is your quickness and amazing skills now?! Huh, whatcha going to do----" But he suddenly stopped, a small droplet of blood left his mouth and hit the floor. Shawn fell to his knees and started to breath even more heavily. Then, a light crackeling started from the door, which was now a pile of rubble. Styker then burst out into unbearable laughter.  
  
"Hahahahahaaaaa.... see little boy, where are your spectacles of light now??? No matter, your now even a smaller threat than you already were. Now for the rest of you, if you're as strong as these other two, I'd say that you in for a treat. My eyes widened, I knew something like this was going to happen, call it, a sixth sense. But it wouldn't help now, I knew that even if we were all together, we still stood no chance.  
  
Styker then pick up a piece of the door with his foot and kicked toward Lina. Lina then went into an aggressive fighting position, and hit the rubble with her fist, which then proceeded to explode before her. Without any reaction, Styker knew that she would've struck the block and was right behind it, so then when it exploded, the smoke cleared to reveal his sword which then struck Lina across the chest. Belzac, who does not like to see any of his team members hurt, raised his scythe above his head and swung at Styker. Belzac had great aim, but Styker was too quick and the blow missed. He had already moved on to Riddel who was about to heal Zieg, but was struck from behind during her healing spell and instantly fell to the ground. It was amazing how fast he moved, then I made my mistake, I blinked. He appeared right in front of me, without warning. I tried to go into a defencesive stance, but it was too late, he swung and hit me right above my hips. I fell to the floor, only to see Ramza attempting to cast "Lighting", but was too slow with his cast rate, and wearing street clothes as armor, he fell very quickly. Belzac tried to step infront of Emma, trying to protect her. But Styker did one simple misty-frontflip right over Belzac and struck Emma upside down. Everyone was on the floor except Belzac and Styker. Styker had his back turned, so Belzac saw this as his only chance to attack. He ran at Styker and swung, but Styker, with his quickness, held his blade out from behind him and thrusted it at Belzac, who ran straight into it. It pierced his armor, and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Bravo, bravo!!!" said Emperor Draconis. "Now what should we do with them, kill them or dispose of them? Hmmmmmmm, I think we'll just drop them back on Thespa, I don't care where...." I tried to stand up by using my arms, but Styker then slowly walked over to me and picked me up by the collar.  
  
"See that little boy," Styker said poiting to an escape pod and then opening the door, "that is your only ticket out of here, if you can reach it... well can you?" I tried to blurt an answer out, but nothing came out, I only coughed. "Looks like you won't be saving your friends here huh?" Once again no responce from myself. "Too bad..... you are the last one left, and you can't save any of your friends." But I wasn't the only one still bearly alive, Shawn then stood up, very unstable.  
  
"Nice try," Shawn said, "but you kind of missed..."  
  
"No matter," Styker said and then dashed over to Shawn and thrusted his blade into him.  
  
"See little boy? No one can defeat me, not even an army. And once I'm done here, I'll go hunting for anymore insects like you, on Thespa..." I knew there was a hidden restistance, more like us, but they would not stand a chace against him..... my family.... my friends were all there, I could not let him do that.  
  
"No," I said lightly, "I will not let you hurt anyone on Thespa, not one else!" Once I said that, I felt an amazing power surge through my body, my feeling became strength that I could use to fight. A large orange-yellow aura grew from the bottom of my feet and then surrounded my body. A massive wind came out from the aura pushing my clothing and hair up. I then darted at Styker and swung my gunblade at him. He slowly reacted, considering that he thought I had no more fight in me. But he managed to avoid the swipe and jumped upward. I regained my footing and jumped up after him. I soar high above him and when i came back down, I grazed him across the chest. He fell to the floor, still standing upright, but was holding his chest. The aura then dissapeared and I fell to the floor very weakened.  
  
"What power, that power could destroy the Emperor with one shot. But he must not get it, the Emperor must have control over Starr, Starr must escape. Shawn then reached into his overcoat and pulled out another bazzoka.  
  
"Starr.... I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but its what has to be done," Shawn said sadly. He then pointed the gun at me and took aim.  
  
"Shawn... Shawn what are you doing?!?!" I said with fright. He then slowly lowered his head and pulled the trigger. I cringed and flexed all my muscles, I'd never been shot before. The shot came out from the gun and hit me square on my chest. I fell far, very far backwards and hit what seemed to be cushioned. I slowly opened my eyes to reaveal to myself that I had been shot with a net, into the escaoe pod.  
  
"How ironic," I thought to myself, "I now know what he meant." The door hissed to a close and I peared throught the small window it contained.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!" I yelled as the pod blasted back down to Thespa. I pounded on the door, trying to get back to my friends. All I could remember was, "He must live" and "Just drop them back down to Thespa".  
  
Thats when I blacked out... 


End file.
